Regretness
by Arleinz Kyousuke
Summary: Kesalahpahaman menghancurkan segalanya dan Shikamaru tak ingin hubungannya hancur begitu saja, sementara Temari yang hatinya sudah terlanjur hancur, mendapat telepon dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Akankah hubungan mereka berlanjut atau akhirnya akan ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka berpisah? ShikaTema/AU, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.


**~DISCLAIMER~**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Arleinz Kyousuke**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, AU**

 **Rated T**

 **Happy Reading...**

.

.

.

.

.

Secangkir kopi memang sangat cocok menemani malam. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru yang ingin melepas penatnya setelah seharian bekerja. Tetapi entah kenapa, ia belum juga menikmati kopi yang telah dibuatnya sendiri. Mungkin karena biasanya orang lain yang membuatkannya kopi. Sudah beberapa hari ini nafsu makannya hilang. Bahkan ia sudah tidak tidur selama dua hari. Yang pasti semua itu disebabkan oleh satu orang. Lebih tepatnya, wanita. Wanita yang terus menghantui pikiran beberapa hari ini. Ayahnya pernah berkata bahwa perempuan itu merepotkan. Awalnya ia hanya anggap itu hanya lelucon dari ayahnya yang setiap hari dimarahi oleh ibunya karena pulang larut malam. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa ia membenarkan perkataan ayahnya dulu. Wanita memang merepotkan.

Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Karena seorang wanita, ia menjadi kehilangan semangat untuk hidup. Mungkin, pernyataan itu agak berlebihan, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Karena suatu kesalahpahaman hubungan mereka menjadi rumit. Terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Padahal ia sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar kepadanya bahwa itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Tapi tampaknya apa yang terlihat memang tidak sama dengan apa yang terjadi.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menatap kopi yang perlahan mendingin itu. Awalnya ia berencana menikmati kopi untuk melupakan masalahnya, tapi nampaknya kopi hanya akan mengingatkannya pada wanita itu. Biasanya wanita itu akan datang ke apartemennya untuk mengantar makanan buatannya sendiri dan menyiapkan kopi untuknya. Tapi nampaknya hal itu tak akan terjadi lagi.

Shikamaru masih tidak mengerti status hubungan mereka. Semenjak kejadian itu wanita itu tak pernah menghubunginya. Ia telah mencoba berkali-kali menghubungi wanita yang dicintainya itu, tetapi tidak satupun dari teleponnya yang dijawab. Di satu sisi, Shikamaru sudah menyerah untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka, namun satu sisi di hatinya sangat merindukan sosok wanita yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya. Sekarang, harinya terasa hitam putih tanpa ada warna yang menghiasinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti? Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku? Padahal itu semua hanya kesalahpahaman. Kenapa?"

"Aku sangat tersiksa akan semua ini. Aku ingin kamu kembali. Aku merindukanmu..."

"Temari..."

Shikamaru menggumam, menyebut nama wanita yang dirindukannya. Temari, nama itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini, wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Shikamaru menatap pot bunga di atas meja kerjanya. Pot berisikan bunga Lily putih pemberian dari Temari. Bunga Lily itu jugalah penanda awal hubungan mereka. Wanita itu memang pecinta bunga, terutama Bunga Lily putih. Semakin ia menatap bunga itu, semakin banyak ia menyadari bahwa ia sangat merindukan wanita itu.

Entah apa yang merasuki Shikamaru, tiba-tiba ia memegang kepalanya sambil berteriak...

"Aaarghh... tidak, aku tidak bisa terus begini. Aku harus membuat semuanya jelas. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Tidak...

Pria bersurai hitam itu segera mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja . Tangannya segera menekan-nekan benda berlayar datar itu. Dia membuka daftar kontaknya. Hanya satu nama yang dicarinya. Ya, sudah pasti itu Temari. Diangkatnya handphonenya dan diletakkannya persis di telinga kanannya. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, tak ada satupun jawaban yang diterimanya. Hanya suara yang memberitahukan bahwa nomor itu tidak dapat dihubungi. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Temari, tapi itu semua sia-sia, tak ada jawaban.

Dengan perasaan frustrasi, ia mengarahkan jemarinya ke bagian menu. Kali ini bukan telepon, tetapi pesan. Mungkin, inilah pilihan terakhir baginya. Dengan terampil jemarinya menekan huruf-huruf membentuk susunann kata dan kalimat di layar handphonenya.

"Temari, aku memang bodoh. Tapi pria yang bodoh ini akan semakin bodoh jika tidak ada kau disampingku", gumamnya.

Setelah menekan tombol kirim, ia segera merapikan surai hitam panjangnya dan mengikatnya keatas. Tak lupa ia mengambil setangkai bunga Lily putih dari pot bunga pemberian wanita yang dicintainya, dan bergegas keluar. Ia tak peduli lagi apakah apartemennya sudah dikunci atau tidak, yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya Temari.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, seorang wanita bersurai kuning sedang menatap layar handphonenya sambil berbaring di ranjangnya. Banyak notifikasi yang menunjukkan panggilan tak terjawab. Panggilan tak terjawab itu tidak lain adalah dari seorang pria yang sudah membuat hatinya hancur belum lama ini. Masih teringat di ingatannya peristiwa seminggu yang lalu...

 **Flashback On**

Wanita bersurai kuning itu sedang duduk di _Konoha Central Park_. Sebuah taman besar yang terletak persis di jantung Kota Konoha. Surainya yang diikat empat melambai-lambai ditiup angin. Sudah 10 menit lebih ia menunggu kehadiran pria itu. Walaupun sebenarnya wanita itu tidak heran, mengingat pria yang sedang ditunggunya memang selalu datang terlambat akhir-akhir ini.

"Haaah...anak itu, selalu saja datang terlambat. Semenjak dia kenal dengan Kakashi-san, dia selalu saja tak tepat waktu. Tak kusangka, kebiasaan Kakashi-san juga menular kepadanya..."

Bosan menunggu, wanita itu berjalan-jalan sebentar mengitari taman itu. Bunga-bunga beraneka warna menarik perhatiannya. Tiba-tiba ia menangkap sosok pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya. Pemuda dengan surai mencuat ke atas seperti nanas yang sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan ingin berteriak memanggil nama pemuda itu, tetapi suaranya tercekat karena tiba-tiba sesosok wanita mendekati pemuda itu. Wanita bersurai kuning sama dengan dirinya, hanya saja diikat ke belakang hingga menjuntai hingga ke pinggang.

Ia melihat wanita itu berbicara dengan pria yang bersurai nanas tersebut. Ia merasa heran, sebab ia merasa pria itu tidak mempunyai teman wanita selain dirinya. Merasa penasaran, ia segera mendekat dan perlahan bersembunyi di balik Pohon tak jauh dari mereka. Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan mereka. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut, karena wanita yang dilihatnya memeluk pria itu.

"Shikamaru, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku ingin kita bisa seperti dulu lagi."

Hatinya bergetar mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan wanita yang dilihatnya itu. Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu bisa mengatakan hal itu kepada pria yangbsudah memiliki kekasih itu, pikirnya. Ia terdiam menunggu jawaban dari pria itu.

"Ino, aku juga mencintaimu..."

Bagaikan disambar petir, hatinya hancur mendengar jawaban dari pria itu. Dia tidak menyangka, pria yang selama ini dicintainya bisa menyakiti hatinya separah ini. Tanpa disadari setetes liquid bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya benar-benar sudah hancur. Bahkan suara percakapan mereka yang masih berlanjut sudah tak lagi didengarnya. Ia hendak pergi dari tempat itu, tetapi tanpa sadar ia menginjak seonggok ranting kayu di dekat kakinya. Suaranya cukup untuk membuat Pria yang dari tadi diamatinya menoleh ke arahnya. Pria itu pun terkejut dan segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Temari, tunggu Temari, panggilnya sambil menggenggam tangan itu."

"Apalagi, yang ingin kau jelaskan? Semuanya sudah sangat jelas buatku."

"Tidak, Temari, ini hanya kesalahpahaman. Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat."

"Kau pikir ini seperti, drama sore di tv, hah? Teganya kau menghancurkan segala yang kita telah bangun selama ini. Apa mungkin kau mengajakku ke taman hanya untuk membuatku melihat semua ini, hah?

" Temari, tunggu..."

Wanita itu segera melepaskan tangan yang menjeratnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi taman itu. Pipinya telah basah oleh cairan bening dari matanya. Ia segera memanggil taksi yang sedang parkir tak jauh dari situ dan bergegas masuk ke dalamnya. Ia menyuruh supir taksi itu untuk pergi dari taman itu. Taksi yang dinaikinya pun perlahan menjauhi taman itu. Sayup-sayup masih terdengar teriakan pria itu memanggilnya. Tapi wanita itu tak peduli. Ia menangis, mengeluarkan segala kekecewaannya sejadi-jadinya.

 **Flashback Off**

Tak terasa cairan bening keluar dari mata Temari. Lagi,lagi dan lagi air mata menghiasi harinya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis karena Shikamaru. Hatinya terasa sakit, bahkan lebih sakit daripada ditusik ribuan jarum.

"Shikamaru _baka_! Kenapa, kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa?" gumamnya.

Temari memang tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia masih mencintai Shikamaru. Tapi hatinya sudah terlanjur hancur. Ia bahkan tak mau lagi mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, karena ia sudah mendengar dan melihat sendiri bagaimana Shikamaru menghancurkan hatinya.

Bunyi handphonenya yang berdering mengalihkan perhatian Temari. Ia sudah menduga bahwa panggilan itu dari Shikamaru, jadi ia segera mengambil handphonenya bermaksud untuk mematikannya. Tapi bukan nama Shikamaru yang terlihat di layar handphonenya, tetapi susunan angka-angka yang membentuk nomor yang tak dikenalnya. Karena merasa tidak mengenal nomor itu, ia membiarkannya saja.

Suara telepon Temari kembali brrbunyi, masih dari nomor yang sama. Ia merasa heran, nomor siapa itu. Sejenak ia berpikir kalau itu Shikamaru, tetapi ia menepis pikiran itu. Karena penasaran ia berniat mengangkatnya. Sejenak ia merasa ragu, tetapi panggilan itu diangkatnya juga.

" _Moshi moshi, ano_..apakah ini Temari-san?"

"Umm, ya saya sendiri. Maaf, tapi anda siapa? Dari tadi, anda sudah berkali-kali menelepon..."

"Umm.. _ano..Gomen_ , i-ini Yamanaka Ino, aku yang wanita yang waktu itu kau pergoki dengan Shikamaru..."

"Kau...darimana kau tahu nomorku?"

"Tidak penting darimana aku tahu, tapi aku ingin-"

"Kalau kau ingin Shikamaru. Ambil saja dia aku sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya..."

" _Chigau_...bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan . Itu-"

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Semuanya sudah sangat jelas. Kalian-"

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Temari-san. Itu hanya kesalahpahaman semata. Tolong maafkan aku dan Shikamaru..."

"Kesalahpahaman katamu? Jelas-jelas kau memeluknya dan mengatakan kau mencintainya, dan sekarang kau bilang itu salah paham? Yang benar saja..."

"Hal itu aku memang mengakuinya. Aku adalah mantan pacar Shikamaru. Dan jujur kuakui bahwa aku masih mencintainya, aku sendiri yang sangat terobsesi padanya..."

"Cih, benar kan... Bahkan kau sendiri mengakuinya.."

"Ya, itu benar, tetapi Shikamaru tidak sepemikiran denganku. Shikamaru menolakku saat itu. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu Temari-san..."

"Tidak, jelas-jelas aku mendengar ia mengatakan bahwa juga mencintaimu..."

"Benar tapi, kau pasti tidak mendengar lanjutan dari kata-katanya itu. Saat itu..."

 **Flashback On**

"Shikamaru, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku ingin kita bisa seperti dulu lagi..."

"Ino, aku juga mencintaimu..."

"Aa..Benarkah itu,Shika?"

"Ya...,tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku hanya memganggapmu sebagai teman. Dulu kita memang bersama, tapi kutekankan sekali lagi kalau itu dulu. Kita benar-benar tidak cocok, Ino. Lagipula, aku sudah punya pacar. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dialah yang selalu menemaniku setiap hari. Ia juga yang mewarnai kehidupanku yang kelabu. Aku tidak ingin orang lain selain dia. Aku sangat,sangat, sangat mencintainya"

 **Flashback Off**

"Itulah, yang dikatakan Shikamaru, Temari-san. Ia sangat mencintaimu."

Temari tertegun mendengar perkataan Ino...

"Tidak, kau bohong. Kau hanya menutupi kesalahanmu. Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?", air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak, Temari-san. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku dihantui perasaan bersalah setiap hari. Saat aku melihat Shikamaru, ia seperti sudah tidak ada semangat hidup lagi. Nafsu makannya hilang. Bahkan, aku dengar, sudah dua hari ini ia tidak tidur. Tidak mungkin orang seperti dia mengkhianati dirimu, orang yang dicintainya. Maafkanlah dia Temari-san, onegaishimasu..."

"Tidak! Apa buktinya kalau ia mengatakan hal semacam itu?"

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku mendatanginya karena aku mendengar kalau dia sudah punya pacar. Jadi aku ingin membuktikan keseriusannya dan aku merekam semua percakapan kami melalui alat perekam. Dengarkanlah ini..."

Temari mendengarkan rekaman suara yang dikirimkan Ino. Dia tertegun dan terkejut.

"Aku...aku...", Temari sudah tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Pipinya telah sangat basah oleh air mata. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Temari-san, kalau kau tidak bisa memaafkanku, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, maafkanlah Shikamaru. Aku akan dihantui perasaan bersalah apabila kau tidak memaafkannya. Temuilah dia Temari-san dan minta penjelasannya. Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan. Selebihnya, terserah padamu, tapi aku ingin kau segera memaafkannya. Sore ja...Shitsureishimasu"

Suara telepon yang ditutup terdengar dari handphone Temari. Ia hanya bisa diam. Ia tak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih. Perasaannya sangat kacau sekarang.

Suara dering handphonenya yang kembali berbunyi membuatnya tersentak. Segera ia meraih handphonenya. Pupil matanya membulat saat ia melihat nama seseorang muncul di layar handphonenya. Kali ini bukan telepon yang diterimanya tapi sebuah pesan yang mengatasnamakan nama yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Shi-Shikamaru...", ia langsung membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya perlahan.

" _Temari, aku tidak tahu kau membaca ini atau tidak. Yang pasti, kau harus percaya padaku, Temari. Aku memang orang yang sangat bodoh Temari, tapi orang yang bodoh ini benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku selalu memikirkanmu, Temari. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, setidaknya aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Kalau kau ingin tahu penjelasanku, datanglah ke Konoha Central Park sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu disana tak peduli kau datang atau tidak. Aku tak ingin semua yang kita lalui berakhir begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata, tapi setidaknya inilah yang bisa aku katakan padamu. Daisuki da yo..."_

Air mata, lagi dan lagi kembali membasahi pipi Temari. Ia sangat bersalah telah berbuat salah kepada Shikamaru. Segera ia berdiri dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Saat ini hanya satu tempat yang ingin ditujunya. _Konoha Central Park_.

"Shikamaru, maafkan aku. Akulah yang bodoh karena sudah salah paham terhadapmu. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku larut dalam kemarahan dan keegoisanku. Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu.", Temari berkata dalam hati sembari berlari menuju tempat kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi dahinya. Ia berlari dari apartemennya yang agak jauh dari _Konoha Central Park_. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia repot-repot berlari padahal ia memiliki sebuah motor sport yang bisa diandalkannya untuk membawa ia ke tujuan dengan cepat. Bahkan angin malam tidak mampu menusuk kulitnya, padahal ini sudah jam 11.30 malam.

Tak berapa lama setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya ke pintu gerbang _Konoha Central Park_ , ia melihat sesosok wanita yang juga sedang berlari kearahnya dari seberang jalan. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara wanita itu memanggil namanya. Ya, wanita itu adalah Temari. Shikamaru merasa sangat senang akan kehadiran Temari. Temari terus berlari tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Sampai ia tidak menyadari sebuah mobil bertipe SUV sedang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"Temari, awasss!!!"

CRASSSHHH...

Shikamaru merasa tubuhnya melayang. Cairan merah membasahi kepala sampai sekujur tubuhnya. Pandangannya perlahan memburam. Tapi, masih bisa dilihatnya sosok wanita menghampirinya.

"Heyy... kau bodoh, kembali!!!. Beraninya kau pergi begitu saja setelah kau menabrak orang.

"Shikamaru, bertahanlah. Kenapa kau mnyelamatkanku? Tolong!! Siapa saja, aku mohon datanglah!!", teriak wanita itu.

"Erghh...sudahlah Temari, itu tidak ada gunanya. Ini sudah larut malam. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang lewat sini."

"Baka, bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu. Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku terta-"

"Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu terluka, Temari. Aku memang bodoh, Temari. Aku sudah membuatmu sedih . Aku minta maaf. Kau harus tetap hidup karena hidupmu lebih berharga daripadaku", kepala Shikamaru terkulai dipangkuan Temari.

"Shikamaru...akulah orang yang seharusnya minta maaf. Akulah yang bodoh. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kesalahpahaman itu... Aku mencintaimu", isak Temari.

"Erghh...Benarkah? Hehe, aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Kalau begitu terimalah Bunga Lily ini sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku. Hanya inilah yang bisa erghh.. aku berikan padamu."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak boleh pergi Shika!"

"Tidak, Temari. Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini aku..."

"Shika...", isak Temari.

"Hehe, ini jadi seperti drama sore di tv saja. Tapi yang aku inginkan adalah agar kau bahagia, Temari. _Zutto daisuki da yo..., Te-mari-chan_...", perlahan, matanya menutup dan kepalanya pun melemas dan terkulai di pangkuan Temari.

"Hiks.. _Mou, daisuki da yo._.."

Temari terkulai lemas. Tangannya bergetar. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari memeluk erat tubuh Shikamaru yang sudah tidak bertuan. Ia meraih dan menggenggam erat Bunga Lily Putih pemberian Shikamaru. Namun, warnanya telah berubah menjadi merah, ternoda oleh cairan merah kental darinya. Membuat Lily Putih itu berubah menjadi Lily Merah. Bunga pemberian orang yang paling dikasihinya, yang telah pergi untuk selamanya. Rasa penyesalan memenuhi dadanya. Tapi benar memang kata pepatah, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat...

.

.

.

.

.

 **~END~**


End file.
